von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Antwerpen
Antwerpen. Antwerpen, eine große und gut gebaute Stadt im Königreiche der Niederlande, im ehemaligen französischen Departement der beiden Nethen im ehemaligen Herzogthum Brabant, an der Schelde, mit einer Citadelle und einem sehr guten Hafen. Vor dem niederländischen Kriege mit den Spaniern war sie eine größere Handelsstadt als Amsterdam, dessen Größe sich im 16ten Jahrhunderte auf dem Ruin von Antwerpen zu gründen anfing. Damals war die Schelde mit den Schiffen aller Nationen bedeckt; man zählte deren auf einmal 2500 in ihrem Hafen, und um zur Orte ihres Ausladens zu gelangen, mußten sie oft Wochen warten. Zu Antwerpen, das damals 200,000 Einwohner zählte, hatte die Hanse ihre Hauptcomptoire und Niederlagen. Diese Blüthe welkte allmählich, als der niederländische Revolutionskrieg ausbrach, in welchem Antwerpen nach einer denkwürdigen Belagerung, 1585 von dem Prinzen von Parma erobert ward, und schwand gänzlich, als im münsterschen Frieden, welcher die sieben vereinigten Provinzen der Niederlande für unabhängig erklärte, diese unter mehrern Handelsvortheilen auch die Schließung der Schelde bedungen, vermöge welcher in der Folge keine Kauffahrtei- oder andere großen Schiffe in den Hafen von Antwerpen sollten einlaufen dürfen. Auch suchten die Holländer, um etwanige Versuche wider diesen Schluß im voraus zu verhindern, diesen Hafen als unsicher darzustellen. Nichts desto weniger versuchte Joseph II. im Jahre 1785 die Aufhebung diese Zwanges zu bewirken, ohne jedoch etwas anders zu erreichen, als daß in dem am 20sten September zwischen ihm und Holland geschlossenen Vergleiche die Gränzen der Schifffahrt auf der Schelde für die österreichischen Niederlande um etwas erweitert wurden. Dessen ungeachtet zählt Antwerpen 60,000 Einwohner, besitzt ansehnliche Fabriken in Gold und Silber, Diamant- und Steinschleifereien, schöne Leinwandbleichen, treffliche Spitzen-, Kattun- und Tapetenmanufacturen, Garnspinnereien u. s. w., einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Handel und sehr reiche Particuliers. Im Verfolge des Sieges von Gemappe eroberten die Franzosen den 29sten November 1792, unter dem General Miranda, die Citadelle von Antwerpen, und eröffneten unter der Losung Freiheit! die 144 Jahre lang geschlossene Schelde, indem sie mit einem Geschwader von fünf Fahrzeugen unter lautem Jubel den Fluß herauf nach Antwerpen segelten. Die Oesterreicher nahmen zwar nach den Schlachten von Neerwinden und von Löwen Antwerpen den 26sten März 1793 wieder ein, und den 8ten April wurde daselbst von einem Congreß der Minister und einiger Generale der coalisirten Mächte die offensive Fortsetzung des Krieges gegen Frankreich beschlossen; allein die Schlacht von Fleurus, den 26sten Juni 1794, gab den Franzosen Belgien von neuem in die Hände, und es war am 24sten Juli, als sie wieder in Antwerpen einzogen. In dem Feldzuge von 1814 vertheidigte Carnot, als Gouverneur, die Stadt gegen die Verbündeten. Am 5ten Mai öffnete sie die Thore, und die Engländer zogen durch dieselben ein. ----- 700px|Antwerpen from across the [[Schelde|Scheld.]] ----- Festung. Antwerpen, eine Vestung vom ersten Range mit einer großen starken Citadelle an der Südseite und Vestungswerken gegenüber am L. U. Alle Werke haben nasse Graben. Großer Kriegshafen für die größten Linienschiffe, Schiffswerfte, Zeughaus und Militärmagazin, Handel und Fabriken, 6 Thore, 24 öffentliche Plätze, breite grade Straßen, 10'000 Häuser, 60'000 E. ----- center|Antwerpen. ----- Von Reisende. F. J. L. Meyer. Brüssel im Juni 1801. -- Wir rollten zum Fleken hinaus, und kamen um Mittag in Antwerpen an. Ich mögte lieber gar nicht von dieser öden Stadt reden, die als ein trauriges Denkmal eines vormaligen hohen Wohlstands und eines blühenden Handels da steht. Seit Jahrhunderten ward Antwerpen wie von einem Strafgerichte verfolgt, sein Fall durch Verwüstungen des Bürgerkriegs, durch Plünderungen, durch Pest vorbereitet, und durch den Handelsdespotismus der Holländer vollendet. Zweimalhunderttausend Einwohner, die es vordem zählte, sind zu fünfzigtausend geschmolzen. -- Die seit anderthalb Jahrhunderten gesperrte Schelde ist zwar geöffnet, bis jezt aber noch ohne Erfolg; nur von Fischerböten und kleinen innländischen Schiffen wird sie befahren. Mit Wehmuth sah ich diesen solange in seiner Kraft gehemmten, herrlichen Fluss an den Mauren der Stadt leer hinströmen, diesen, von der Natur für tausend Schiffe gebildeten Hafen öde. Denn was sind etwa zehn kleine Fahrzeuge von Gouda, die eben entladen wurden, gegen diesen weiten Raum eines Stroms, der mit seiner achtzehn Fuss steigenden Fluth schwerbeladne Kauffahrer unter die Stadtmauern führt. Nur noch selten kommen Schiffe von Hamburg und andern Handelsstädten an. Dass es der französischen Regierung mit der Freiheit der Schelde Ernst sey, hoft man doch, obgleich die Plane und Stimmen schon bekannt sind, welche sich von Holland und selbst von den französischen Seestädten aus bei der Regierung dagegen erheben werden. Man traut hier auf Bonaparte's festen Willen, die Schelde frei zu machen, und mit dem Hafen den Wohlstand der alten schönen Stadt herzustellen. Die Regierung fühlt, wie wichtig es für Frankreich sey, zwanzig französische Meilen im Lande einen solchen Hafen zu besizen, um den grossen Handel in die Departemente zu ziehen, und es wird in den Kabinetten der Minister zu Paris ein Plan debattirt, um für vier Millionen Franken Antwerpens Hafen zu verbessern, ihn für Kriegsschiffe von fünfzig Kanonen auszutiefen, Seearsenale zu bauen u. s. w. Der Befahl zur Vollendung des Kanals von Saint Quentin, welchen Bonaparte vor einigen Monaten besichtigte, hängt mit diesem Plan zusammen. Der Kampf des lezten Jahrzehends hat die Verödung Antwerpens vollendet. Menschenleer und tod sind die breiten Gassen, die grösten Palläste, Klöster und Kirchen. Diese zogen vordem durch ihre Meisterwerke vaterländischer Kunst noch Fremde in die Stadt. Man sucht sie jezt in dem alles verschlingenden Paris. Nur die lächerliche Mönchsspielerei des sogenannten Mont calvaire mit seinem grotesken Figuren, Engeln, Heiligen und Mönchen, ist dem leeren Dominikaner-Kloster gelassen. Mit einer Art von Gewalt wird man von den Plazbedienten hingezogen, um diese an die Kirchmauer aufgethürmte und eingeklammerte Steinmassen zu sehen, und den Orgelton eines tölpischen Exmönchen anzuhören, welcher auch erzählt, dass dieses Golgatha, dieses heilige Grab, dieses Fegefeuer gerade so ist, wie einst in Jerusalem, nach ihrer Höhe, Breite und Tiefe. -- Ihre Klöster wieder bevölkert zu sehen, ist einer der angelegentlichsten Wünsche dieses erschlaften von Pfaffengeist beherrschten Volks. Ein vormaliger Adlicher des Landes, Marquis d'Herbouville ist Präfekt dieses Departements der beiden Nethen (von zwei kleinen Armen der Schelde so genannt.) Er gewinnt die öffentliche Stimme durch sein Bemühen, die Zweige der Administration zu ordnen, und die Bessern unter den Bürgern an sie zu schliessen. Eigennuz und Habsucht brandschazten bisher das Land; rechtliche Leute zogen sich von öffentlichen Geschäften zurük. Es ist Zeit, dass die sich endlich wieder zeigen, welche das Zutrauen ihrer unglüklichen Mitbürger haben. Das Elend der Vergangenheit hat den Druk des gegenwärtigen Augenbliks herbeigeführt. Die Regierung erschwert diesen, statt ihn zu erleichtern. Die Armuth ist gross und allgemein, und die neuen Auflagen betragen mehr als das Doppelte von dem, was sie vordem betrugen. -- Ein Theil, aber noch nicht der grössere, der Ausgewanderten und Vertriebenen ist zurükgekehrt, und sucht sein verschleudertes Eigenthum. Einige, welche der erste Schrecken bei der Flucht nicht ganz betäubte, liessen treue Bevollmächtigte oder entfernte Verwandte in ihren Häusern zurück, und finden nun ihr Eigenthum weniger zerrüttet wieder. Die vordem prächtige, mit Kunstwerken überfüllte Kathedralkirche, lässt der Präfekt aus ihrem Schutt wieder hervorheben. Ein neuer Fussboden ist gelegt, die Pfeiler und Mauer sind neu beworfen. Ein einfacheres Ansehn hat dieses stolze gothische Gebäude durch die Entwendung der sechsunddreissig Altäre und der zahllosen Denkmäler gewonnen. Den Hochaltar kaufte ein wohlthätiger Brüssler, und hat ihn jezt der Kirche wiedergegeben. Eine grosse Anzahl Steinmezen und Maurer waren mit der Herstellung der Kirche beschäftigt. Ihre Hammerschläge und Stimmen begegneten sich an den hohen Gewölben und hallten dumpf herab. -- Eine grosse Kirche am Hafen, ist ein Speicher geworden. Neben und auf den Altären und Todtenmählern liegen Warenballen und Fässer. Die mit Goldfarbe aufgefrischte Ueberschrift der grossen Steinmasse des Hanseatischen Hauses: Domus Ansae Teutonicae, scheint ein Spottgedicht auf die äussre und innre Gestalt dieses wüsten, leeren, verfallnen Gebäudes zu seyn, welches vor dritthalb Jahrhunderten auf kurze Zeit eine der grossen Niederlagen des hanseatischen Handels war. Nachdem durch den Gebrauch zu Kasernen für verschiedne Armeen der kriegführenden Mächte dieser verödete und veraltete Handelspallast im lezten Kriege beinah in Ruinen verwandelt ist, die Finster zerschlagen, die Fussböden im obern Stok aufgerissen, und seine Wände umgeworfen sind, hat es der in dem noch bewohnbaren Theil wohnende hanseatische Agent durch die Kraft seiner Protestationen dahin gebracht, dass das ehrwürdige Haus künftig vom Einlager befreiet bleibe, wozu es ohnehin nicht mehr taugt. Vor den systematischen Kunstplünderungen und Requisitionen hatte man, als ich vor fünf Jahren hier war, die noch übrigen Privatsammlungen von Gemälden verstekt, vergraben, oder sie wurden insgeheim gezeigt. Aus ihren Kellern sind sie wieder ans Licht gebracht. Eine Wittwe Lanker besizt eine solche Sammlung treflicher Gemälde, und unter der Aufsicht eines Kunsthändlers Beckmanns ist eine noch grössre öffentlich ausgestellt. Sie besteht aus mehrern Privatsammlungen, und wird zu bestimmten Preisen der einzelnen Gemälde feil geboten, da die vormaligen Besizer gelernt haben, ihre die Kunst belohnende Liebhaberei den höhern Bedürfnissen der Ihrigen und dem Druk der Zeit aufzuopfern. Heute Mittag verliessen wir das traurige Antwerpen, nachdem unsre Pässe auf der Präfektur berichtigt waren; ein Geschäft, wobei es diesesmal ohne Vergleich anständiger, höflicher und reinlicher zugieng, als im Jahr 1796, wo man von einem ekelhaftschmuzigen und mit groben, unwissenden, säuischen Menschen angefüllten Bureau in das andre getrieben, und erst nach den Verlust mehrerer Stunden abgefertigt ward. ----- 700px ----- Quellen und Literatur. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *Lehrbuch der Militär-Geographie von Europa, eine Grundlage bei dem Unterricht in deutschen Kriegsschulen, von A. G. Hahnzog, Divisionsprediger und Lehrer an der Kriegsschule in Magdeburg. Magdeburg, bei Ferdinand Rubach 1820. *Briefe aus der Hauptstadt und dem Innern Frankreichs, von F. J. L. Meyer Dr. Domherrn in Hamburg. . . Tübingen in der J. G. Cotta'schen Buchhandlung. 1802. Kategorie: Österreichische Niederlande (Städte) Kategorie: Nordsee (Häfen) Kategorie: Zitadellen Kategorie: Festungen Kategorie: Erste Französische Republik (Städte) Kategorie: Erstes Kaiserreich (Städte) Kategorie: Königreich der Vereinigten Niederlande (Städte) Kategorie: Städte Kategorie:Préfectures maritimes